


Air (Katalex)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [8]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja plays hide and seek with Alex in Dino Valley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air (Katalex)

The air in Dino Valley was so thick as to seem frozen. But it was a great place to hide. Not so great if you wore dark clothes and had a bright gold horse, though.

Katja laughed as she watched Alex narrowly avoid the icy water again. She laughed a little too loud, evidently, as Alex looked up.

“You know you have a black horse, right?”

“He is dark blue,” said Katja. Alex grinned. “Oh, damn it! And I was going for the record.” She stayed still as Alex circled the island.

“How the hell-“

“Follow the road and don’t turn off anywhere, then go over the bridge and then go around when you see a path to the island,” said Katja. “Actually, never mind, I’ll show you. Hold on.”

Tin Can neighed and reared when Katja appeared beside him in a flash of bright light.

“Oh, forgot my horse,” said Katja. “Never mind. Can I come up?”

“You can ride,” said Alex, dismounting and then climbing on Tin Can behind his saddle.

“Thank you,” said Katja as the horse accepted her without grumbling at all. She petted his mane. “Does this mean that we’re friends now?” Tin Can rumbled.

“He says not to push it,” said Alex. “But to please keep petting him because he likes it. Scratch between his ears.”

“Oh?” Katja did as instructed and the pony nickered in delight.

“Don’t you ever get cold in that skirt?” asked Alex as they rode off.

“Perving on my legs, are you?” asked Katja.

“Yes,” said Alex. Her hands had been on Katja’s hips, but now they moved up slightly.

“Well, no I don’t,” said Katja. “I can choose to feel the cold if I wish, but as a siren I’m generally more comfortable in cooler temperatures.”

After jumping over a log, Alex’s hands definitely moved up more.

“Good,” said Alex. “So then you won’t mind if I…”

“Can you not grope her while she’s riding me? It’s distracting,” said Tin Can.

“I heard that,” said Katja. Alex’s wandering hands stilled, resting against Katja’s bare skin. It felt nice.

“I thought you weren’t talking to her,” said Alex.

“And I thought that I just couldn’t hear Soul Steeds,” said Katja.

“Uh… neigh?” said Tin Can. He lowered his ears. “That was an accident.”

“No it wasn’t,” said Alex. “You’ve finally decided to trust her.”

“Alex, the woman tried to kill me,” said Tin Can. “You’ll forgive me for having trust issues with her.”

“I wouldn’t have done it myself,” said Katja.

“Oh yes, heaven forbid you get blood on your nice white clothes,” said Tin Can. “What with that mad scientist coat you’re wearing, honestly, who wears a skirt and a coat? And knee-high socks, honestly.”

“Does he have an off switch?” asked Katja.

“Nope,” said Alex, and laughed. “He only shuts up when he’s asleep.”

“Herman appreciated my sea shanties,” said Tin Can, feigning offence.

“Well, he didn’t appreciate you screaming ‘shark’ and spooking all the horses on-board,” said Alex.

“They wouldn’t have gone over, there were high rails,” said Tin Can.

“They still could have hurt themselves,” said Katja.

“Fine then, I’m not moving,” said Tin Can, and abruptly came to a halt. “You can walk onto your island.”

“Come on, Tin Can, don’t joke around,” said Alex. “It’s too cold to stand still.”

“N-no it isn’t.” Tin Can shivered.

“The sooner we get Stalker, the sooner we can get back home to your nice, warm stable,” said Katja.

“Hmm… oh, alright,” said Tin Can, and finally started moving again.

“Good boy,” said Alex, patting his side. Then her hand moved to Katja’s leg.

“But don’t do that!” Tin Can turned his head around to look at them, then nearly tripped on a log.

“Would Stalker let us do that?” asked Alex.

“Alex, you can’t do it on a sentient horse, it’s weird,” said Tin Can.

“It would be weird,” said Katja. “Stalker is like a son to me.”

“Aww. But I’ve always wanted to do it on horseback,” said Alex.

“So borrow a non-sentient horse,” said Tin Can. “And then try to look the owner in the eye when you give it back.”

“Nah, I’m good,” said Alex. She was very glad that Tin Can couldn’t see where her hands had moved up to. Also very glad that Katja didn’t wear a bra, and that she could be quiet.

“Wait, why are you steering with one hand?” asked Tin Can after a while, then turned his head around to see Katja with her hand on Alex’s thigh and Alex’s hands under her sweater. He whinnied and considered stopping, then snorted and kept going. He had no idea where they were going, and the island was behind them now, so he’d just get them lost. See how they liked that.


End file.
